Pirates of the Caribbean:William and Sly-Book 1 Future in the Window
by JackyOfTheCaribbean
Summary: This is the 1st book of the epic trilogy of the Pirates of the Caribbean in a whole new land of adventure and legacy in... William and Sly! It's based on an original CP game where the pirates turn magically into foxes in an unknown forest and struggles to survive in their new habitat. But with one member viciously betrayed and is left to die they have but one fate that awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! First Pirates of the Caribbean book! Let's get this show on the road! I just honestly felt like writing about these guys because I really love the movies in all, and I also thought of the best plot… William and Sly! The awesome fox game online! ;3**

**It's also the first book in the incredible trilogy I'm making and they all include almost every character from the Pirates of the Caribbean series- Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Calypso, Gibbs, Angelica, James Norrington, Cutler Beckett, Scrum, even Maccus and Hadras. They're from Davy Jones's crew if you hadn't already known that. Maccus is the shark dude (first mate) while Hadras was the shell headed dude. And MUCH MUCH MORE!**

**Please enjoy and please review! ^u^**

_**Chapter 1**_

Jack woke slowly, yet awkwardly. Gazing at his surroundings he could tell he was still in the forest yet at an odd angle. "W-where am I?" He groaned. Peering around he spotted… No one. "Huh? But I thought-" Ferns began to rattle wildly at the edge of the clearing causing him to freeze in alarm. _Could it be Norrington? Or worse! Beckett? Have they found us?! _He felt the fur along his shoulders began to bristle madly. Wait… FUR!? But before he could even lift a paw, a large massive, broad-shouldered fox emerged from the ferns, eyes glazed. Giving a yelp in alarm Jack saw its gaze firmly rest on him. "Stay back!" He warned in his usual muffled voice as it stalked right up to him. Inching back he soon realized he had nowhere else to go. As the wild fox stood only inches from his face, it gave Jack a puzzled look, tipping its head to one side. "Jack?" Jack only stood mesmerized by the scene. Had the fox actually spoken to him? Nonsense! As he turned to leave the confounded scene he instantly spotted a brown paw beneath him. "W-w-what?" Glancing over his shoulder, he let his gaze wash over his whole body that was covered in a bright auburn color.

"What is this?" He asked himself as the fox took another pace forward. "Jack! It's me!... Davy Jones!" "Davy?" Whirling around to face the creature, Jack gazed deep into the foxes blue eyes and saw a similarity in them. "It… is you! But why are we?... And why are you a?... And…" Jack had too many questions. But the main one he wanted to know was. "What's going on here!?" "I don't know!" Davy barked, though Jack could completely understand him! "You just barked! But… It sounded so normal!" "Well so did you!" Davy countered eyes wide in alarm. Taking a deep breath, Jack asked. "Ok… Um… If we're here… And we're foxes… Then… Where be the others?" Davy only shrugged his large shoulders. They stared at each other for awhile until Jack couldn't help but adore Davy Jones's every movement. He was fascinated when Davy scratched behind his ears, and as he yawned widely to express his exhaustion. But Jack didn't quite think it was all that bad. "Well we better go find the others." Davy finally mentioned, getting to his paws and giving is fur a quick shake before trotting off in the direction from where he had first arrived.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Jack called, sprinting towards the small hole where he had last seen Davy.

Shoving his way out, Jack heard a familiar voice ring throughout his ears. "Cap'n! Boy are we glad to see ya!" Gazing around Jack saw nothing more than foxes. "Where ye be Gibbs?" Jack asked puzzled. "Well I be right in front of ye." He replied, although it came out as a bark. Jack then spotted the fox who had just barked, tail wagging with glee. Clearing his throat so that he could be sure he spoke 'fox' he practically howled. "Are we all here?" There came a few recognizable barks and yelps of agreement before they all rose to their paws. "What now?" A voice echoed, though Jack could tell it was Hadras.

"I guess we find some sort of shelter?" Came another voice though Jack could easily detect it was Angelica. Leaning towards Gibbs he made a few fox-like sounds from within his throat as he whispered. "So uh… Which way do we go?" He watched as Gibbs only gave a slight shrug. "Beats me cap'n. After all, you're the cap'n?" Jack snorted in disgust at the rude comment. Shoving his ears forward in a sign of dominance, he raised his tail to assemble the foxes. "I guess from now on… We shall be a flock from within the forest." Everyone gazed at Jack with puzzled faces. "What?" He question softly. Barbossa on the other hand was smirking. "I think he means… Pack." "Oh yeah!...Pack! That is _exactly _what I meant." "Sure…" The fox snapped crossly.

Jack could detect many obvious traits about the fox's face as to who it was. Barbossa sort of had a scruffy look, and had sort of a dusky brown coat, while Hadras had more of a lighter colored coat, and William's snout was more narrower, but not as narrow as Calypso's. And Davy Jones sort of looked a bit taller than anyone else here with his large broad-shoulders, and other than that it was just easy to pinpoint who everyone was since he was a fox. _Maybe being a fox is not all that bad?... I mean, Norrington and Beckett will never find us, and… We can all live and survive with new lives with no worries in it! And… I've… Grown somewhat attached to me new traits._

Flicking his tail in pride, he gave another loud bark to assemble the new pack as he turned and headed away into the trees.

After a long stroll through the forest it had begun to get dark, and soon everyone would have liked to rest. It was at that moment when Gibbs came bounding up on his right flank. "Cap'n!" "Yes?" "Where is the place we'll be staying at?" "Don't worry, I'll decide soon enough!" He snorted, as he padded onward through the forest. He became quite aware that he could see in the dark than he usually could. _Wow… I've been missing a lot of things I never even knew of! _Suddenly the ground beneath his paws gave way, and he then found himself falling down a steep cliff. Giving a yelp of alarm, heard nothing but the worried barks from the pack above, and he saw nothing but the spinning world around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok yall! We've made it to chapter 2! Sorry if it's going sort of slow, but please bear with me! I promise it's going to get better! ;3**

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack blinked against the harsh sun that filtered through the grass and into his eyes. He couldn't help but managing to perk a solid black ear at the sound of his first mate's voice. "Cap'n! Cap'n! Are ye dead!?" "I think he is…" Came another voice farther up the slope. "Let's leave him!" Called another. "No! We've got to see if he's alive!" "Way to ruin the moment Jack!"

Groaning, Jack struggled to his paws in the springy grass. Gazing upwards he spotted the crew all wide-eyed above him. "Cap'n! Ye be safe!" "Heh! I be alive, but am I safe?" Jack replied loudly. Glancing over his shoulder, Jack peered at the landscape around him. He spotted a few spots where the ground gave way to smaller ledges as if the whole forest had been shakin up years ago. Trotting towards the edge of the first small drop, he leaped down to the next grassy stretch of land, then leaped to the next, then next, and then next. It was then when he heard another loud bark from Gibbs. "Jack! Ye just can't go off and leave us!" Jack stared a moment longer ahead, then turned to call. "Well why not come down here!? It seems much safer than where ye be standing up there." There were a few murmurs of hesitation before the sound of rattling stones and sticks as a loud thud landed squarely behind him. Turning Jack spotted Gibbs struggling to his paws. "Long ways down wasn't it?" He slightly mocked. Before Gibbs could answer there was a yelp of fear followed by another thud as Hadras fell right on top of his first mate. "Hey boy! Knock it off!" "S-s-sorry!" Hadras whimpered through a flurry of fur and claws.

Sighing Jack waited as the others slowly fell over the edge as well. "So now what?" Angelica asked in her Hispanic tone. Not wanting to meet her gaze, Jack slowly turned and smile at the sound of it. "Uh… Err… We go…-" He trailed off at the sight of smoke slowly rising beyond a few high rises of ground. The forest floor sloped upwards leaving a path of small divided landscapes above his head then met into a larger strip of ground. "Up there!" He yipped, bunching his hinds to spring to the first grassy ledge. Leaping to the next stretch, Jack glanced back to see the crew or now so called pack following him. Lunging, he leaped to the next, and next, and then next until he scrabbled over the peak to the wide stretched sort of island cliff. Making his way through the large grass he suddenly stopped dead at the sight of a silhouetted house against the sky. "Whoa…" He breathed. "Jack! Wait up!" He heard Will bark defiantly from behind. "No! You _catch_ up!" Picking his way among the gnarled roots that stuck up from the ground, he gazed wildly up from behind a clump of heather at what seemed to be a log cabin, with a stone stair-case leading right up to the door and vanishing farther in.

_Hmm… _Making up his mind, Jack darted around the cabin until he came to a lone window. Springing up to the small ledge that hung outwards, he peered inside the dim-lit house. From the sound of snapping twigs and swaying grass he could definitely tell that the pack had caught up to him. "Jack! Why you be lookin inside there?" Gibbs questioned from below. "Because it's where we normally stay isn't it!?" He snapped back at him."Well we're not exactly _normal _in this case." Jack pondered for a moment then realized he was right. It was then when Scrum spoke up from among the grass. "Oi! But I'd find myself quite a fancy with that house. Rather be livin in there than out here." As he spoke, the orange fox flicked his tail to the house and forest in turn. Jack only gave a flick of an ear signaling he had heard what the young pirate or… fox had explained. "Quiet!" "Sparr-ah! If you be wanting to stay in this place-ah, then how do you suppose we get into it!" Davy Jones growled. "Fine then! We're going to commandeer the cabin." And with that he leaped off the window seal and bounded into a thick swath of bracken. "Come come!" He yelped at the bewildered foxes. "This is getting us nowhere…" Angelica moaned. Gibbs nodded, while Barbossa only narrowed his gaze on Jack. "This better be good."

"Alrighty! I shall organize two patrols. One to make some weird… Loud… Strange and ironic noises from outside to lure the poor soul out of his cabin, and the second will slip in and claim the cabin." No one looked satisfied. "Something wrong?" Jack urged, as Hadras looked up from scratching his ear. "Huh? W-what? Did you say something?" The others just deliberately sighed.

"Alright listen up!" He snapped.

"Barbossa will lead the forest patrol, and I will lead the cabin patrol." Barbossa immediately rose to his paws to growl at Jack. "And how do we know you won't just lock out the forest patrol eh? Ye better not assign all of ye worst enemies on it." "Such as?" Jack flashed at him. "DAVY JONES AND ME!" The large fox howled in rage, coming to stand against Jack. "There be no need for a fight mate." Jack suggested. "Oh shut up!" William yelled. "I agree! You should just back down Barbie!" Maccus yipped, but in an odd mockingly manner. "What did you just call me?" Barbossa swung his head in Maccus's direction, growling through clenched teeth. "Yeah you heard me!" "You wanna say it one more time just so I can be sure?" The fox challenged. "Sure? Why not? I said-" But before the young canine could finish, Barbossa had already leaped on him, pinning him to the floor, teeth bared. "Quit messing with my crew-ah!" Davy spat. "Shut up Jones! We all know you're too soft deep down." Jones only staggered back in disbelief. "DO SOMETHING!" Angelica snapped suddenly at Jack. "I'm trying!" He howled above the riots that clung in the air. "Doesn't seem like much." Will taunted. Scowling, Jack dashed towards a large pine and began climbing up its outstretched branches that hung over the foxes below. "Listen up!" He yelped.

Everyone's ears instantly shot up in alarm. "Who said that?" "I don't know?" "Could it be a skunk?"

Jack rolled his eyes at Hadras's idiot-like comment. "Up here you mangy furballs!" All eyes immediately shot up to Jack. "Alrighty now listen mates! Davy will come in my party while all of you other left over's shall divide equally. Barbossa you're patrol shall contain Maccus, Scrum, Calypso, and Hadras. Mine will contain Davy, William, Angelica, and Gibbs." "What about me?..." Came an odd voice. Jack looked around till his gaze met Elizabeth's. "Y-y-you Elizabeth?" "Forgot me again didn't ya… It figures." "Fine! You'll be in my party! Savvy?" She only snorted in disgust. "Alright let's move out!" The two patrols instantly went their own way. But as Jack lead his straight to the front door he wondered deep down. _What __will __happen to the forest patrol?..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here! ^^ And again, I'm sorry for the slow plot but you have to get it down so you can understand it right? Anyways I promised I'll pick it up later on ok? But for now… I've even added a hint of humor to this chapter so… please enjoy chapter 3!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack took his position beside the doorstep as a slight drizzle began to fall softly, beating against the stone in a rhythmic tone. Bending down in the grass Jack glanced to his left at Angelica then to his right at William. And it was at that moment when William slowly rose out of the grass, eyes wide. "What's wrong?" Jack whispered. For a moment he didn't reply, then he slowly leaped onto the slick stoned stair- case right up to the front door. "Get down from there boy!" Gibbs barked crossly.

_Something's wrong… _Jack thought in panic. But what? He saw nothing? He heard nothing either? And he didn't even _smell _nothing?

"What could possibly be the matter?" He called, fur bristling long his shoulders. "Look!" Will breathed finally. Davy Jones then rose from out of the grass and made his way up the graveled stairs until he stood by Will's side. "Whoa… That's touching man." The large canine's eyes were wide in awe. Jack sighed then raced up to join them. "Where!?" He questioned. "What are yall bloody lookin at?" "Right there." Will spoke softly, as he pointed with his muzzle to a large inscribed pair of words. Jack slowly read the words finding to his dismay that anger replaced the panic that had once stirred him. The words read.

_Welcome to William's Cabin._

"Epic." Davy Jones stated, wide-eyed. Jack only gave Will a harsh nip at the shoulder. "Will you stop standing there, and take ye position!" Elizabeth sighed briefly as the three foxes scampered back down the stairs and into the sodden grass.

At that moment a strange loud noise rang throughout the forest, causing Jack to jump in alarm, fur standing on end. Eyes clouded with fear, Jack then met Will's mocking gaze. "Scared Jack?" "Shut up!" Angelica spat. "Geez! So-rry!"

Everything was quiet except for the loud ringing of noise that chimed recklessly through the air. Nothing happened, and for a moment Jack thought that maybe all of this could possibly be for nothing. What if there was no one living in the cabin? _Who would be living way out here? _He thought to himself, but he also remembered the smoke rising from the chimney. _Never mind, someone is definitely here._

It was then when the door flung open revealing a tall man with odd pointed ears. Jack stared at the human's dull dark eyes and something just didn't seem right with it. It was if the human had some sort of problem or…Something. As Jack stared into the human's eyes he also noticed that it looked as if it had pitch black eyes. Nothing more than that… And as it opened its mouth to speak all Jack could here was nothing more than a muffled sound coming from its throat. "Must be a mythic creature!" Jack muttered in astonishment."Or… We might not understand it, just as they can't understand us." Gibbs answered. "…Oh."

The human darted out to the woods, holding a small pocket knife in its hand. "Where's the musket?" William asked deliberately. "Oh shut up! The door's open!" Angelica yipped, darting into the darkened room and vanishing before their eyes. Everyone stared in awe after her before an orange head appeared through the blackness. "COME ON!" "Right!" Jack yelped, dashing up the stairs and into the house.

As he glanced around he saw nothing but darkness and a small candle that lit the right side of the room but nothing more, until his eyes adjusted to the light. He gazed around at the small yet cozy cabin. There was only one room… The main room, with a bed, a pestle off to one side, with a small fireplace below a narrow chimney way. "This is _it?" _Will laughed. "Whoa buddy! Talk about your home coming queen! But this? Not a chance!" "Oh I do believe it's not all that bad…" A sudden voice made Jack's heart lurch. "W-w-who's there?" He growled slowly, trying to seem defensive which… He wasn't. "You really thought you lost us back in the country side did you?" There was a strange eerie familiarity in the dark voice and Jack instantly knew who it belonged to. "Beckett?"

There was a long ominous pause before the voice replied."Your guess is correct." A fox suddenly stepped out of the shadows and into the candle light revealing his lustrous auburn fur. "You're a…-!" Gibbs began but Beckett instantly caught him off. "A fox? I know. You didn't think I couldn't tell where you've been? Like… Eating off that furred fruit tree? Yes I know. I'm charming like that." "Indeed!" There was strangely another voice, and with that voice revealed another orange fox that loomed in the candle light. "Salutations."

"James?" Elizabeth gasped. "Oh no! Here go." Will rolled his eyes moaning. "Oh shut it you two!" Jack snarled. He _hated _when them two jerks ever got into a fight. "No seriously!" William went on. "Why does _he _have to be here?" "Because I'm here." Beckett replied with what Jack thought… A bit of swag.

"Ooo! He told you!" Davy yipped, prancing around the room doing some sort of dance. "Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! YOU KNOW IT!"

"Alright can we all please just calm down!" Jack asked politely. "Why? This dance is awesome." Will replied, shrugging.

"Grand!" Angelica growled. "I know right!" Jack agreed which only made her scowl. "ALRIGHT JUST SHUT UP!" Gibbs howled.

A long pause broke out between them, and even Davy had stopped prancing. Pricking an ear they all waited to hear something unexpected. It was then when they heard a loud howl that rang out through the trees causing black birds to fly off while screeching in alarm. Something was wrong. But this time… It was serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this one took quite a bit, but good news! Chapter 4 is finally done! And don't worry. If you're wondering about the large journey that takes place in the game-William and Sly? It'll happen soon ;D**

**By the way could you please leave a review telling me how you like the story so far? It'll completely make my day! **

_**Chapter 4**_

Barbossa sprinted through the trees, howling and calling out the strangest noises his foxy throat could make. Even Maccus began to choke once as he tried doing so. They all looked like nothing but bloomin idiots in his eyes but that never stopped him. As he continued to snarl and growl deep and low sounds, he watched as Hadras scopped up a pawful of dirt and flung it in the air. _What's that gonna do?... _He asked himself silently but never dared try to speak aloud. After all they were all trying to make strange sounds rather than normal ones right?

As they howled out through the drenching rain Barbossa couldn't help but notice Calypso's gaze was narrowed into the trees ahead of them. Could she possibly _detect _the human coming this way? Nonsense!... Could she?

Without wasting another moment Barbossa zipped over to the nearest tree and began climbing rapidly into the branches. Peering out over the forest he could just barely spot the cabin's roof, along with the smoke that Jack had noticed during their hike. But what else he noticed was the shaking of bushes and brambles as something large made its way through the undergrowth. _It's here! _Barbossa couldn't help but go into panic. "It's coming!" He howled throughout the clearing. "Oi! Shut it, or you'll ruin our chances!" Scrum called crossly. "No! I mean the human! It's here!" "W-what?!" Maccus sprang up from where he sat in the muddy clearing as rain pounded over the forest floor. "Where? Which direction!?" "That'a way!" He barked loudly, eyes clouded with fear as the rattling ferns made their way closer to the very clearing his patrol sat in. "Hurry and hide you slimy fleabags!" Barbossa could think of nothing more than to say harsh and rather mean things to get their attention. "Aye aye sir!" Hadras piped in a high pitched bark. "Hurry!" He repeated, not daring to take his eye off the unknown source.

Maccus immediately ducked into a log, followed closely by Hadras while Calypso calmly just stepped under a low hanging juniper bush. Chocking with shock Barbossa staggered forward till he reached the end of the branch. "HIDE CALYPSO! As in… HIDE!" "I am hiding you id-i-ot!" She spat from under the bush. "But when the hu-man reaches us we need to quick-ly dart towards the cab-in remember?"

Barbossa was quite puzzled until he realized what she meant. _Aye! It be true! _The tree oddly shook under Barbossa's black paws. Turning he spotted Scrum struggling up the narrow trunk. "What ye be doin boy!?" "Hiding!" He replied with a grin. Barbossa only rolled his eyes. "Wonderful!" "I know right! I thought… Maybe since you can see the human from way up here, maybe it won't see _you_. So I thought if I climbed up there with you, it might not be able to see _me _either." "OH SHUT UP!" He snarled. Suddenly he heard the sound of wet leaves crunching under something heavy. Glancing over his shoulder Barbossa saw that the human had made it into the clearing. _DANG!_

As Scrum opened his mouth to protest, Barbossa quickly drew his tail over his muzzle to silent him. 'Keep quiet.' He mouthed. The younger fox only nodded, fear filling his gaze.

As Barbossa turned to watch the wretched human, he noticed something very strange about it. It held a small pocket knife and that was all...

_Where's the musket?... _Barbossa thought stunned.

As Barbossa stared deep into the human's eyes, something caused him to suppress as shiver. There was something downright eerie with the human, and he couldn't exactly tell if it was moving or somewhat gliding.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Barbossa turned to gaze at Calypso to see that she was murmuring to herself under the bush. _If only I knew what she be saying… _He then waited as the human slowly cross the clearing but to his surprise he didn't see any fear or anger in his eyes. He couldn't detect much from another being's gaze but it looked as if it had the slightest hint of sympathy.

No one moved, and all Barbossa could hear was the beating of the soft rain and the trees that swayed above head. _This is taking too long! _He thought, his paws itching to dart out of the tree and return to the rest of the pack. But it was then when a flash of lightning pierced the sky followed quickly by a loud bursting sound of thunder. Barbossa felt his tail pressed against nothing as Scrum ducked from his grasp, and leapt to the edge of the branch, eyes stricken with panic. "No, Scrum DON'T!" But he was too late, the young canine instantly plunged to the forest floor as another loud bolt of lightning struck the sky. "GANGWAY!"

With the sound of Scrum's panicked yelp, Maccus and Hadras shot out from the log only to gaze up at the human that now stood over them. Barbossa only had once instinct... To protect the members of the pack. Giving a short yet courageous battle screech he flung himself out of the tree, claws and fangs outstretched. But he noticed another loud yelp that came from under a few shrubs, only tail-lengths away. _Calypso! _She howled in defiance, eyes burning in rage as she darted out from under the bush and leaped between the human and Barbossa calling. "A TOUCH… OF DESTINY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if that was a bad spot to end at but I needed some cliff-hangers in the story to make it interesting right? Anyways, here's chapter 5! Please enjoy and REVEW! :3**

_**Chapter 5**_

Blood spattered through the air as Barbossa sliced through Calypso's limp body. _What have I done!?... No! What has __she__ done!_ A mixture of rage and fury burned inside of Barbossa. He hated the fact that she had completely spoiled EVERYTHING! It was all going perfect! Snarling in defiance, Barbossa crunched harder into Calypso's flesh causing more blood to leak out. "QUIT IT BARBOSSA! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" Scrum howled not only about two tail-lengths from where he stood. "It be her fault now!" He remarked throwing her body over a large bramble bush and into the forest where she vanished from sight. "Come on!" He spat in complete hatred. "I never even wanted to do this in the first place!" The human let out a loud muffled sound in which Barbossa couldn't make out, but instead he sped through the human's legs and into the trees not daring to _ever _look back!

Leaping towards another stretch of land above his head Barbossa carefully yet hastily made his way towards the smoking cabin. But deep in his mind he felt as if he were a traitor… A cold blooded murder. _No! Quit thinking that! It was her fault!... She's the one who got in me way! _

He then suddenly stopped in his tracks, deep in thought. _What was she doing anyways?..._

Shaking his dusky brown head to clear away the dreadful thoughts, Barbossa leaped to another stretch of land that floated above his head and another until he scrambled over the peak that held the large cabin. Racing up the granite stair case Barbossa ducked inside the dull house to see only a candle that lit the room. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

For a second he thought he might have been… Alone. But that was when he heard Davy Jones's familiar voice. "W-what happened out there!?" "Oh out there? Bah! It be nothin." As his eyes adjusted to the lighting he could just make out where everyone was at. Angelica stood near the bed, while Jack stood farther to his left and Davy and Will stood out on his right, while Elizabeth hung back in a corner and also while Norrington and Beckett stood in front of him near the pestle. Wait… "NORRINGTON AND BECKETT!? What are they doing here!?"

"Ok… You want the truth?" Jack answered, coming to stand by his side. "The truth is… I seriously… Have no idea."

Barbossa leapt away from Jack's flank and staggered back slowly remembering the scene he had just witnessed. _What if Scrum, Maccus, or even Hadras decides to tell?.._.

Fear pricked him like a thorn in his side. "So uh… What happened while I was gone?" He barked casually. "Oh nothing. Except for the fact that these here dodo's decided to pop in." William explained. "Oh and we even got to see Davy Jones dance!"  
"Really?" Barbossa continued, trying to look as if her were stunned. Which… He was really downright bored with the thought.

"Welp! We're all here!" Jack commented, then suddenly looked very puzzled. "Oi! Where be the other patrol members?" "Oh they be coming, I assure you." Barbossa felt hot with embarrassment. He hadn't even checked to see if they were following him! But it was then when he heard loud scuffling from outside. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" Maccus screeched, flopping down with exhaustion on the floor. "We saw…!" Hadras tried to finish for him. "Yeah and then we saw…!" "But next thing you know!" Scrum cuts in. And before you know it they're all fast asleep. "Wow! Looks more to me like you've brought back just a bunch of babies." Will growled stubbornly. "OH SHUT UP! Why do you always have to be so negative!" Angelica spat, trotting forward to give them all a good whiff. "So-rry!" "Sorry doesn't cut it mate!" Jack flashed at him with a smirk. Will rolled his eyes and only turned away obviously annoyed. Norrington then stepped forward, pride radiating from his fur. "I think I can handle this!"

Everyone in the room seemed to disagree with the commodore but no one spoke it aloud. Instead they watched as he pulled Maccus over his shoulders, gripped Hadras's paw in his mouth, and curled his tail around Scrum's neck and began hauling them across the floor towards the bed. Barbossa couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy realizing that Jack or no one had noticed Calypso's absence.

_Way to go Davy. You don't even notice that your true love isn't in the room. _

Suddenly there was a loud rustle from the ferns outside causing Jack to leap up in alarm and sending him racing towards the opened door and ramming it closed with his head. "Ouch!" He yelped, half bewildered.

"Night will be falling soon, and that man will have no place to sleep except out in the woods!" William piped with glee, giving a mocking laugh. Beckett soon joined in, followed by everyone else except Barbossa. All he could think about was Calypso.

_Calypso will also be sleeping out in the woods… And both of these problems I helped in on._

Guilt stabbed him squarely in the face but he wouldn't show it. Instead he threw his head back and gave a loud chuckle in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok yall listen up! This chapter is how it all begins. Ok so they've got the cabin in all but it's not over yet. We still have that long hard journey awaiting them, and I've even considered about making a 2****nd**** book just to fit all of it in. But for now… Here's Chapter 6! **

_**Chapter 6**_

Jack awoke deep in the blankets that covered the bed. He felt oddly light heated but he assumed it was the fact that he had just woken up. Parting his jaws into a yawn, he shifted uneasily in the soft warm bed. Glancing over at a large breathing lump he stared at the figure until he recognized it was Scrum. He lay there, thinking about the things he could be doing as a human once again. _Will we stay as this forever?_ Holding up a black paw for him to examine, he placed it back down on his chest with a thud. He loved being human. He loved everything about being a human especially since you got the chance to become a pirate and to sail the seven seas. Jack then realized there was nothing more in being a fox anymore. Norrington and Beckett had found them? So what? They were in the same position as being pirates now!

Sighing, Jack tossed and turned until he realized he was thirsty. Careful not to wake anyone he inched backwards out of the covers and into the blackened room.

_That's funny?_

Jack questioned, tipping his head to one side in curiosity. As he glanced over his shoulder at the large window he noticed it was still dark and the sun wouldn't be up for awhile. Stretching, Jack leaped over Hadras's sleeping body and a few others that were covered in blankets so he couldn't exactly tell who it was, he landed with a light thud to the floor. Peering through the dull room he noticed that the candle had moved from its place on top of the pestle, and now glowed brightly from in the far left corner.

_Hmm… _Crouching, he slowly made his way over towards the corner and could just make out the shape of shadowy fox-like heads against the wall. Leaping for cover behind the pestle, Jack struggled to climb to the top and peer over and down into the corner. And what he saw completely amazed him!

_Barbossa?... Beckett and Norrington? Davy Jones too?_

Jack cautiously crept towards the edge to get a better view of the four foxes that sat in a tight circle whispering to each other. "Ok so do ye get what I'm trying to say?" Barbossa urged, flicking his tail as he spoke. Jack took it as an easy sign of fear.

Straining his ears to listen more he could just barely make out Norrington's response. "I hear ya. But I don't know… We'd need an awfully big and fair payment in return. Wouldn't you agree Beckett?" "Indeed." Barbossa inched closer, desperation piercing his tone. "But you weren't there when it happened! I can tell you the same thing over and over again all night if I have to! Calypso risked her own life to save the human's!"

_Huh?_

Jack staggered back in surprise. What was Barbossa talking about!? And come to think of it… Where _was _Calypso? He hadn't seen her all day! Jack tried to recall when he had last seen the mystic fox. Then it hit him! He had assigned Calypso to join Barbossa's patrol! But why hadn't she returned? And if not, wouldn't Barbossa have said something about it already? Or even Hadras, Maccus and Scrum? Jack couldn't help but slightly gasp as he remembered that the three foxes from Barbossa's patrol hadn't had time to speak before they fell to the floor exhausted.

_Maybe that's what they were trying to tell me!  
_Peering down at the hushed group again, Jack urged the gang to say more.

"I mean it happened all so fast but when it did… I just completely lost control and ran into the woods." Barbossa hung his head after the last sentence, chocking out every word with effort. "Alright calm down." Davy pleaded, gazing at the large dusky fox with sympathetic eyes. "Now what can you tell me about Calypso. Where is she?... And can you please tell me if she's wounded." Even though Davy Jones was speaking about as calmly as he could Jack could tell he was on the verge of exploding. After all, he loved her didn't he?

"Dang it! I told you already!" Barbossa growled. "I landed the blow straight at the human but she just had time to get in between us! And that's when she took the damage for herself!" "So where's the human?" Beckett asked, alarm flashing in his piercing blue eyes. "I don't know that answer!" Barbossa whimpered, ears lied flat against his head. Jack could tell he was in a very difficult and devastated state.

Wide-eyed he takes a step backwards until he suddenly collided into something furry. Letting out a small yet whispery yelp, Jack spins around to see Angelica. Breathing a sigh in relief he exclaims. "Oh… It's only you… Wait a minute... What are you doing up here?" Ears shoved forward in dominance, he wanted to show her who was boss. She only gave a cunning smile. "Jáck. We both know you can't push me away." She gently rubbed her muzzle along his and slowly intertwined their auburn tails together. Jack loved this feeling. He felt automatically melted like a piece of chocolate laid out in the sun. But he also realized she was doing nothing more than persuading him. Sighing in defeat, he turned and answered. "Alright Angelica you win. But you have _got _to keep quiet." "What are we doing?" She asked innocently, eyes round in concern. Jack bit back the urge to give her a quick lick to her cheek, but slowly stammered. "Well we're… Spying… On the conversation down there." "Oh?" Together they both slowly made their way to the edge of the pestle to peer down below. Jack was sort of surprised that it even held both of their wait but… It did. He glanced at Angelica as she just commonly stared down below at the chatting foxes. And whenever she turned to look at him, he'd just look away.

_I'm getting good at this! _He thought with a smile as he turned to glanced back at Angelica. "You know I can see you out of the corner of my eye Jáck." Hot with embarrassment, he only nodded. "I knew that already." "Or did you?" She whispered back.

Clawing at the wood in frustration, he strained his ears forward to catch onto the chat below. "Well wherever he is… That human is still out there." Norrington resumed. "Yes. And you know something?" Barbossa asked, ears shoved forward once again. "There was something odd about that human. Something that just gave me the chills. I thought it might have been the wind at first but no… It was just the fact that I was freaked out by that human's gaze." "Oh pl-ease! We all must be. We're animals, and they seem so different to us in this world." Beckett snorted. "No! This was not like any other times. I mean… His eyes just looked… Completely black. I saw no white out skirting the eye, and no eye color in the center." Jack felt rigid with shock. "That's what I noticed too!" He whispered to Angelica. The Hispanic female didn't reply as she continued listening to the foxes below. Taking a deep breath, he turned to gaze back at the bed but what really met his eye was a dark looming figure, standing outside the window… Gazing right at him with nothing more than large black eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright yall here comes chapter 7. Ok so, I'm sorry if it's getting somewhat freakish in a way but I have an excellent story to tell with this plot and I just can't stop writing .A.**

**But please review and tell me what **_**you **_**think. I'm trying to quicken the pace to go along with the story but I've decided to make a 2****nd**** book to fill in the upcoming parts ahead. This book/series or whatever is probably gonna go on for awhile. But I do hope you enjoy it! :D**

_**Chapter 7**_

Jack felt his heart practically stop. Or at least it skipped a beat but with the sight he was seeing he couldn't help but give a horrified screech, staggering backwards and feeling the ground disappear beneath his paws. "I'm telling you it's like something will fall from the sky at ANY MOMENT!" He heard Barbossa explain. He then heard a slight gasp come from Angelica, then plummeted to the floor landing squarely on the large dusky brown fox below. Together they collided in a flurry of fur and fangs, screeching and snarling at each other. Davy Jones instantly leaped back in surprise, while Beckett and Norrington just looked flabbergasted from what Barbossa had just said. "Get off me!" Barbossa howled in rage. He flipped, rolled and even began ripping his fur off just to get away from his attacker. "Cut it out!" Angelica called from on top of the pestle. "So that's where he came from." Beckett mused. "We had ourselves a couple of stalkers." "Oh shut up, you mangy flea bitten rodent!" She spat, leaping from the large wooden furniture and landing roughly on the floor.

"We've gotta get them apart!" Norrington scowled taking a step forward and sinking his fangs deep into Jack's scruff. Beckett raced to join him, and together they hauled him out of the scrap. Jack instantly let out a howl of pain. "Let go already!" Angelica protested. Both Beckett and Norrington eyed each other for a moment before loosening their grips on the auburn fox's scruff letting him lie limp on the floor.

As Barbossa finally freed himself, he whirled around eyes burning with pure hatred. "Who be the one who fell on me own shoulders!" "Oh shut it, it's already done and over with now." Beckett snapped harshly. Davy Jones only staggered back in disbelief. "You were spying on us-ah?!" Angelica sighed in defeat then replied. "Yes." The six of them fell dead silent at this and no one dared to move a muscle… Except for William. "What's all this?" He called as he leaped down from the bed to get a better view. "I'm sleeping… And the next thing I know is there are six stunned fox's staring at each other IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM… IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Angelica flinched from his harsh tone, but didn't say anything. "Oh? No one's going to answer me?" He continued in a low growl. "Then I guess this means I had it right the first time, did I not?" "Yes you did stupid!" Beckett flashed at him, but continued holding his head and tail high. "And you're not going to do anything to stop this madness because it's already over." Davy Jones glanced at Norrington, while Angelica scuffed a paw pathetically on the cold hard flooring. The room fell utterly silent once more, until there came more stirring from the bed. "Hmm? William? Guys?... What's all this?" Elizabeth asked drowsily. She then rose to her paws and shook off the blankets, tipping her orange colored head to one side. "What are yall all doing up this late?" "Oh nothing!" Will called back trying to reassure her, but his hope died out. "We're uh… Fine. You caught us. Happy?" "Doing what exactly?" She urged, leaping off the bed and slowly making her way across the dim-lit room. All William could do was sigh. Angelica just _had _to help the poor soul. "We've just been talking about such and such." "Such and such?" Elizabeth inquired. "Like… What's this… Such and such?"

"Stuff." Beckett flat out stated.

No one said a word afterwards and it felt as if hours had gone by before Gibbs finally perked his head up. "Oi? What all ye be doin?" "Oh please." Norrington growled, scowling as he did so. "Don't ask the same questions as Elizabeth just did." Gibbs looked oddly confused as he sat up, then slowly asked. "Well um… What are… Ye… Doing?" "THAT WAS THE SAME QUESTION!" Norrington spat furiously. Even Beckett and Will began getting frustrated. Angelica finally stepped forward and sighed. "Might as well wake the others up before they ask the same things too."

"Good point." Gibbs replied, nudging each lump of fur in turn. Scrum, slowly woke first. "Oi? What you be doin? Wakin a pirate just like that? Some nerve have ye?" Gibbs's gaze turned hollow as he clear his throat. "We're not pirates Scrum… We're foxes remember?" "What on earth are ye talkin bout!?" The young fox tried to prove his point but as soon as he stood up, his tail drooped in sorrow. "Oh… Sorry."

After Maccus and Hadras had finally woken, they joined in another circle around Jack's limp body. "Is he gonna be alright?" Gibbs asked suddenly. "He'll be fine!" Beckett sneered, flicking his fluffy tail as he did so. Gibbs only nodded but said nothing more.

The night seemed to be dragging on forever as they waited for Jack to wake up. "I wonder why he fell from the pestle from the first place?" Norrington questioned aloud. "I mean, if you two were spying then how come he'd fallin?" "I don't know." Angelica slowly admitted. "All I know is that he looked as if he had seen a ghost before plummeting over the edge." That was when William leaned over to whisper something to Barbossa."Great going champ." "Shut your trap and get out of me fur!" The older fox snapped. "Geez! No need to be all bossy like that." "What? Like you!?" Barbossa was now on his paws, fur bristling in rising anger. "Just forget about it!" Hadras piped. "You're nothing but children!" Everyone stared dead at Hadras, and with his high pitched voice they really didn't see much difference in him either.

As Angelica lay sprawled out on the granite stoned floor, she gazed back up at the pestle where she and Jack had been spying not hours before. She groaned. _If only I knew what Jack had been looking at!_

She stared at the pestle then over at the bed, and around the walls trying to imagine if she were in Jack's position. As her eyes slowly skimmed the room they finally rested on the window and that was when her fur stood straight up in sheer terror. "G-g-guys?" She asked shakily. "Oh goodie! Another question." Beckett scowled. "No really!" She yelped. "I think I know what scared Jack…" "What is it?" Davy pressed, ears shoved forward in eagerness. "Well can you first explain to me something?..." They all looked at each other quite bewildered. "Just spit it out Angelica!" Maccus snapped. Gulping back the fear that crawled up her throat, Angelica asked. "W-what's that on the window?"

Everyone instantly turned their attention toward the window which was now stained in a red liquid that had something inscribed in it.

There was utter silence in the room, and a dreadful eerie creaking of the cabin walls. "I don't remember the window being covered in a reddish color like that when Jack peered in the cabin?" Gibbs slowly commented. "T-t-that's because it wasn't." Angelica replied. As they all sat silently, Davy Jones suddenly bursted out. "I think someone should go over and have a look." Everyone immediately shot to the far right corner… Except for Hadras. "Huh? What? Did I miss a vote or something?" "Go on Hadras… Go see what it says…" Will urged, flailing a dramatic paw at the window, childish fox only shrugged then bounded over towards the window as if it were an ice-cream truck. "La dee da! La la la la dee da da da!" As he leaped onto the bed Hadras's eyes turned vacantly dull. "Um… I don't think this is just any liquid. It looks like blood…"

No one replied at this as he continued. "A-and it has someone's name written in it…" "WHO'S!?" Barbossa suddenly bursted out. There was a short pause as Hadras took a deep breath then replied. "Calypso."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, if you've made it this far then… CONGRATULATIONS! :D The incredible journey is only beginning but at the same time the book is coming to an end. But at least you're in on the main idea. But do NOT worry because I will indeed be making a sequel to this in book 2! So… Here's chapter 8! Please review this story and please enjoy! ^^**

_**Chapter 8**_

Barbossa didn't waste a second bounding over and leaping up to stand beside Hadras. "Well I'll be… It _does _say Calypso! And it looks as if she's in some sort of trouble…" There was a rough wheezing sound suddenly that came from Jack. All eyes darted towards him. "Cap'n! Can ye speak?" Gibbs urged. "Barely Gibbs… Or I wouldn't be speaking at this very moment." "Well? Go on then?" Jack looked oddly puzzled. "W-what?" "Tell us what you saw!" Angelica protested, coming to stand next to Gibbs, her tail flicking in frustration. Jack stared hard and long at the floor, obviously not recognizing what anyone was telling him, then suddenly it hit him. His gaze slowly lifted from the floor, to the crowd around him. "You might not believe me if I told you…"

"Just spit it out-ah! Something strange is going on, see?" Davy Jones yelped, flattening his ears and pointing at the stained window with his muzzle. Jack's eyes grew wide as he spotted the scene behind Barbossa and Hadras. "Then… It means what I saw… Was true." Jack muttered to himself. Even Beckett began looking a tag bit terrified. "Alright Jack! Out with it already!" Jack's fur stood on end as he recalled last night's scene. "I saw… The…The…The…The um… Er…"

Scrum clawed the floor restlessly. "THE!?"

"I saw the… the… T-t-th-the FREAKIN HUMAN!" Jack screeched in horror as he stared at the window, then back at the crowd. "I SAW IT! I SAW… HIM! HE WAS STARING AT ME WITH DULL BLACK EYES!" Barbossa leaped down from the bed in sheer shock. He even noticed Elizabeth's fur stood on end, while Norrinton's tail was slightly tucked between his legs and while Maccus's eyes were clouded with a greater fear than ever. Gasping for air now, Jack sat down on his haunches trying to shake the thought from his head. It was Beckett who stepped forward again. "My question is… Why didn't he do something?... If this is his cabin… And he knows we took it… Then why didn't he break the window, or bust the door down to take it back? It would have been so simple for him." "I don't know… Would it?" Jack flashed back at him, eyes widened. "We're what? Like… eleven whole foxes in here? While he's just one human out there!" "Aye! Jack be onto somethin." Gibbs agreed. "But we're more afraid of him that he is of us." Hadras barked nervously. "Yeah but he doesn't know that, now does he?" Jack replied. As they all grew silent once more, Davy Jones then dug his claws into the hard cold stone. "W-w-w-wait just a minute… If he's a stupid freakin human… Than how did he know Calypso's name? She's a fox! And he's a… HUMAN!"

No one uttered a word, not even Jack. _This is so confusing… _Barbossa though wildly. _Something's just not right..._

Boldly, Scrum tried speaking. "W-what if it was Calypso? Trying to give a sign that she needs help?" "Dude! If she had dragged herself all the way through the forest and right up to our own window, then why not just up to the door?" Norirngton snapped, panic stricken.

"Alright let's all take a deep breath!" Jack advised, when suddenly William's ears perked with some strange thought. "Wait a minute. Calypso? I hadn't even noticed her absence yesterday!" Norrington, Beckett, Davy Jones, and Barbossa all glanced away at this. And it was especially quite easy to tell that Barbossa's fur was radiating with embarrassment. "So… What happened to her?" Will went on, narrowing his gaze on none other than Barbossa. "Well I…" He began slowly but instantly clamped his jaws shut.

"You what!?" Will growled. "You left her to die or something!? Tell us what happened!" Even Elizabeth and Gibbs were shocked at this, since they hadn't heard the story yet. "Well you see…" He sighed before continuing, rapping his bushy tail around his paws. "When the human had finally reached us… There had been some issues causing Maccus and Hadras to go wild in alarm and to race idiotically right out in front of him. So I had nothing in mind but to attack it. But as soon as I had already flung meself out of the tree I was hiding in, Calypso had darted between us and took the damage all for herself."

Norrington snorted in defiance but no one really did anything but stared at him in utter shock."So what? Did ye just… Leave her there?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well she deserved what she got!" Barbossa snapped, trying hard to defend himself. Jack then added. "But how could the human know her own name, and where _is _Calypso now?"

No one answered, since therefore they had no answers. As the room fell silent once more, everyone just slowly let their gaze rest over the bloody window. It was then when dawn had finally found its way through the trees and began shining upon the window, causing the room to turn red. Maccus then slowly rose to his paws and flicked his tail below the golden word that said 'Calypso' throughout the room. "I know what that says… But what does_ that _say?" Everyone slowly rose to their paws to examine the scene Maccus had just questioned about. He was surely right. Barbossa peered closer and saw smaller golden words below Calypso's name that had shone in from the sun.

Picking his way over to the flooring he read aloud. "I am locked in a prison at the edge of the forest. Try and find me, before the next 3 days… If not I guess you could say that I will no longer be living in this world from the one and only human. He is _not _what you see on the outside, but is indeed totally different. He has a horrible history and story to him that no one should ever learn about but if you can try and save me before 3 days time you might be able to put an end to this mad-a-ness. But if you suc-ceed I promise you, that there shall be a reward… The reward of being actual 'human' again… And the only way to become that is to find me…at STORAGE." Barbossa felt his heart lurch in sudden panic. "So the truth comes out. The human is definitely not a human I guess… But something more inside that we shouldn't ever learn about..." "Oh forget about her! We need to go in the total opposite direction!" Norrington yelped, with a slight hint of desperation in his voice. "I don't wanna be here anymore! In fact I never wanted to be a fox in the first place!" "Well who on earth told you that we wanted to be one either!?" William snapped back. There was a slight pause between them before Beckett spoke up. "So that's it then… I guess we give up everything to go and find Calypso." "Indeed. If we ever wanna be normal again… Then we must stop this now." Gibbs remarked.

"Wait so… I don't get it? How come, if we be rid of this evil human or whatever he is… How will this stop us from being foxes?" Jack asked.

William only sighed. "We don't have many answers but I guess they'll all be at the end of the gold road." "Oh shut up!" Barbossa growled. "This is _no _time for fun and games."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Hadras called from the bed. "Let's go!" Taking his claws he gave the window a sharp slice as it shattered open before their own eyes and he leaped out into the awakening forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys this is possibly the last chapter. But don't worry, like I said. The Journey hasn't even begun yet! That's why I'm making a trilogy about this series. :3**

**So please stay tuned for more!**

_**Chapter 9**_

Jack Sparrow raced to the bed, leaping up and scrambling towards the window. He glanced back over his shoulder at the sight of the others but someone caught his eye in particular. "Need some help?" Jack called sort of tauntingly towards Angelica. The beautiful orange fox was struggling against the web of sheets that lay before her. "No, I've got it." But every movement she made only got her tangled more and more. Chuckling at the scene Jack ignores her rather harsh comment and leaps down to help her. Thrashing in the soft cotton below she looks up to meet his gaze. Sighing she admits. "Fine… Maybe a little."

"More like… A lot!" Jack remarks, only causing another scowl from the sweet fox below his very paws.

He then pricked his ears at the sound of a slight mocking tone. "Oh of course! Why couldn't Elizabeth have gotten wrapped up in all these misfits?" "Shut it Norrington." He calmly mused, it was then when William leaped up on the bed to correct the cross Commodore. "No because if she were caught, I'd already have her out by now." "Oh joy!" "Can you two get a move on!?" Came Elizabeth's bark from behind. For a moment neither James or Will moved, but then they suddenly bursted forward, racing towards the window seal and leaping out awkwardly in a pile of fronds.

"At least we can have some humor on the way right?" Maccus yips happily although no one seems to agree with him. Instead Beckett shoves him to the floor once again, grunting in disapproval. "Children!"

"Uh… er.. Come on!" Jack encourages. "We better get going." At first Jack was awaiting for a rather sharp growl or snarl to spring from Angelica's jaws but instead she says nothing and blinks warmly at him.

_Did I… Maybe do something right for once?_

Jack then helps by nosing the sheets off of her, as she scrambled to her paws.

"MOVE IT SPARR-AH!" Davy Jones suddenly growls below the bed. "I can't get on the darn thing If your bushy tail keeps blocking the entrance!" "Not to mention the exit too!" Barbossa chimes from the window, batting at Jack's feeble tail. "O-oh! Sorry mate." Bunching his hinds he leaps out the window and into the blazing sun. Landing with a soft thud on the forest floor he gazes around at the lush green undergrowth ahead. Taking a deep breath he exhales the smell of life. "This is it lads! We be heading out into the first part of our journey!" Gibbs howls from in the lead. "Oi! Ain't I the captain?" Jack calls from the back, shoving his way forward through the other bodies of foxes. "Hey! Watch it!" Norrington snaps, shoving his ears forward. "So-rry!" Jack mutters to himself, only to realize that Will was in ear-shot. "Sorry doesn't cut it mate!" "Oh shut up you stupid fools!" Beckett suddenly growls from behind giving Will a rather harsh shove to the shoulder as he stalks by. "Geez! What's his problem!?" "You think I know!?" Jack sneers, seeing the chance in revenge of William's stupid quarrel.

But before Will could reply, Jack bounds ahead leaving him behind in the back. Holding his head high he slowly catches up to Gibbs, as his first mate gleefully pads under the trees. Jack couldn't help but notice the small smile that was plastered on his face. "Uh… What's up?" "Can ye believe it cap'n!? Just look around! We're going on a real live adventure!" "I think we've done many of these before mate." He slowly remarks with a sly grin. "Aye! But they be nothin like this! We're animals this time! And plus, we're going to find something that hardly anyone knows of!"

"Wait… What are we going to find again?" Jack asks puzzled, tipping his head to one side as a canine would normally do. "Calypso remember! We've been out here for what? Only about 1 full day and we've already learned so much stuff than we did before!" Lowering his head toward the ground, Gibbs finishes in a whisper. "Just think about it Cap'n? There be an enemy out here like none other! Even the amazin and wise Calypso says there's more than meets the eye of this opponent." "Aye! And we don't hardly even have a clue as to where we're going." Jack points out dully. Suddenly the ground below him gives way to another outcrop of a cliff. As he and Gibbs slowly comes to stand at the grassy edge, Jack notices how large the world looks in the eyes of a fox. There were _loads _of forests and canyons just waiting to be discovered! And all of this seemed to be waiting in the palms of their paws. "You know... Maybe you have a point." Jack barks, suddenly realizing his tail was wagging from behind.

As the others finally caught up to stand next to them they stared at the unleveled ground ahead of them, fur buffeting strongly in the wind.

"Ooo! What's that?" Scrum randomly calls from behind. Everyone then turns to follow his gaze at a sparkling yellow dot that floated on a tree's branch right below them. "I-I-I-I don't know?" Gibbs admits stubbornly. "Cap'n! What do you think it is?"

Jack felt all eyes gaze at him unsteadily. Gulping back the slight unease that gripped him he slowly barks. "I'll see to it that I'll have a look aye?" "Ayyyye." Barbossa agrees mockingly.

Rolling his eyes Jack leaps into the tree below and peers carefully at the small yellow substance. "It seems to be… A creature?" Jack could just barely make out a pair of wings atop of it. He also noticed that the insect of some sort was filtering out tinier and much smaller specks of yellow light as if it were dust. Adding up all the clues he decides to name it. "This seems to be an unknown creature… So I- Captain Jack Sparrow shall name it!... Savvy?" There were some murmurs of excitement which came from Maccus and Hadras while some were more as of groans and sighs that sounded as if it came from Barbossa and Norrington… And definitely William.

"I'll call it… A Firefly!" There was utter silence between the crew as they gazed down at him between the short distance. "Uh Cap'n? That's already been chosen." Gibbs slowly remarks. "What do ya mean!?" Jack calls back irritated. "What I mean is… There's something that's already called a firefly!" "Aye! Just name it something else!" Barbossa growls from above.

"Ok ok!" He snaps, not wanting another stupid quarrel to break out. Turning back to the glowing light he takes another long look at it before announcing. "Ah-ha! I have an even _better _name for it! What about… A Lightningbug?" There then came a furious roar from above. "DANG IT! THAT'S ALREADY BEEN USED TOO! USE SOME COMMON SENSE YA IDIOT!" Jack slightly flinched as he realized who had spoke the words. "S-sorry Beckett."

Turning to gaze back at the substance the tree wildly began to shake under-paw. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Angelica stalking cross the limb to stand next to him. "Jáck can we please just name it and get out of here."

He couldn't help but smile at the word 'we.' "Of course my love… Shall you help me with it?" "Sure." The elegant Hispanic fox spoke fast yet confident. Together this time, they gazed at the glowing yellow thing until both Jack and Angelica glanced at each other with the same idea. "How about… Fairyfly?" Jack asked giving a slight flick of her ear with his bushy tail. "That's exactly what I thought…" Angelica muttered softly.

"Good." He then turns toward the awaiting pack. "We have decided to call it… A Fairyfly!" "Aye aye Cap'n!" Gibbs yipped, sounding unusually happy.

It was then when Davy Jones barked out. "Hey looky there-ah! Another fairyfly!" Leaping, the giant fox accidently got too close but to their dismay it just began swirling around him. Maccus gasped. "He's gonna die!" "No I'm not!" Davy calls back but with a hint of amusement in his tone. "This is awesome! It's following me now!" Jack stared in awe as the large fox bounded around a few rocks, and leaped over a cracked tree stump yipping in delight. And whatever he did, or wherever he went… The fairyfly would follow. "Maybe these things could help us?" Jack questioned aloud. "Maybe so…" Angelica added, slightly brushing up against his flank as she went to leap back towards the cliff

As everyone began crowding around Davy Jones, Jack turned to realize that his fairyfly had vanished. "Huh?..." Gazing around wildly he then spotted it floated casually above his head. "I think it likes you Cap'n!" Gibbs called a few fox-lengths away. "Indeed!"  
Scrambling a bit higher in the tree, he shoves his muzzle through a large clump of pine needles to see the path ahead. "Whoa…" He breathed, stunned as the beautiful dawn light seeped across the valley engulfing it as it did so.

Letting his gaze sweep across the landscape he then came to a halt at the sight of a very far far far far FAR off rooftop beyond the trees.

_If my guess is correct… I think I might be finding meself staring directly at… Storage._

Feeling the tree sway beneath him, and the fairyfly prancing around him in the air… It just couldn't block out the pounding of his terrified heart. But other than that… Jack knew better than to question the ways of life. What they really were now… Were foxes at heart.

**Please stay tuned for book 2! Where the crew goes on the exiting adventure of William and Sly! ^^**


End file.
